<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Roles We Play by ZoeyLamoureaux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188089">The Roles We Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeyLamoureaux/pseuds/ZoeyLamoureaux'>ZoeyLamoureaux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dark, Darkfic, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Face Slapping, Mistaken Identity, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Touching, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Twins, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Y4H!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeyLamoureaux/pseuds/ZoeyLamoureaux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben didn't know Kira had a twin. Who knew a case of mistaken identity could go so wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Roles We Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was based on <a href="https://twitter.com/reylodarkprompt/status/1356119337967431681">this prompt</a> from the Dark Reylo Prompts Twitter.</p>
<p>I had been monogamous with my longfic for six months, but I couldn't get the prompt out of my head and had to write it for myself. </p>
<p>Thanks to my lovely fellow Reylos for their support and encouragement, particularly my beta, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerthaMason/pseuds/BerthaMason">Bertha Mason</a>, who put up with all my questions. Any mistakes remaining are my own.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~~</p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>There’s a surprise waiting for you at home ;)  </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben saw the message as he was grabbing his laptop to leave for the day. Kira, his not-quite-girlfriend of four months, liked to send him teasing texts throughout the day. This one was surprisingly tame by her standards. He had been forced to stop checking his messages during meetings after a junior partner sitting next to him had inadvertently got an eyeful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh? Do I get a hint? </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The week after she had essentially moved in he had come home to find her dressed as a schoolgirl. That time she had sent a short video beforehand of fingers rubbing over her damp white panties, framed by a tartan skirt. He could see the blue dots bubbling at the bottom of the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Like me, but innocent</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What did that mean? Kira was a lot of things, but innocent was not one of them. He thought he had a fair amount of experience before they started to hookup, but Kira had turned out to be kinkier than he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, than he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been. He had been raised to be a gentleman. The idea of striking a woman or violating them had been abhorrent. But after some persuasion and assurances from Kira that it was what she wanted, he had begun to experiment, slapping her ass during sex and holding her hands immobile above her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his shock, he found he liked the feeling of power it gave him. When Kira hinted at going further, he had learned he also found pleasure in outright slapping her and violently ‘forcing’ her to submit to him.  It had taken him some time to grow into it, to feel comfortable that she was truly enjoying what he was doing and not check if she needed to use their safeword (always </span>
  <em>
    <span>England</span>
  </em>
  <span>) every minute. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The phone buzzed in his hand again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>I know I didn’t ask first. </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>But if it’s a bad surprise, you can punish me later ;)</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben’s dick twitched in his briefs. She knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> how to rile him up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was only a four-block walk from the office to his apartment. When he had become a partner he had celebrated by moving close enough that he would never have to take the subway again. It was only a modestly sized one-bedroom walk-up, but it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kira, on the other hand, technically lived in a dingy SRO in a shifty part of Brooklyn where she shared a toilet and kitchen with seven strangers.  Ben had visited her place exactly once. The claustrophobia he had felt cramming into her little room was bad enough, but the encounter with her tweaker neighbor when he was trying to take a leak in the communal bathroom had been (the first) and final straw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had definitely been too early to move in with each other; they were only hooking up at that point. But Ben had offered her to let her crash at his out of worry that she might otherwise be stabbed to death in the night and he couldn’t live with that on his conscience. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For her part, Kira didn’t overstep. She insisted on continuing to pay for the pathetic doss-house closet to maintain a semblance of independence, though he knew she could use the money. She was currently working on a long-term temp contract doing data entry for an insurance company. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And while she didn’t pay rent (and Ben had never asked her to chip in), she compensated him in other ways. He hadn’t done laundry since March, and the soap scum was gone from his bathtub. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plus, he had never had so much sex in his life. A month after her not-move-in, he had worried that between the frequency he was getting laid and the darker tones of their activities in the bedroom that he was turning into a sex fiend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite all that, they weren’t dating. Not technically. At least, they had never had </span>
  <em>
    <span>the talk.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He knew they were exclusive as Kira had been more than eager to forgo condoms once they had both been tested. She loved when he came inside her, although she also loved to pretend to beg him not to. Ben wasn’t one to complain on that subject. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, it was primarily a physical relationship. They would talk about how their days had gone and the present, but she didn’t like to talk about anytime beyond ‘the now’. He knew the name of her annoying coworker that smacked gum all day and that she liked to put cinnamon in her coffee. But she would wave off any discussion about the future or labels. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had also been exceedingly tight-lipped on her past before she had moved to the city. He knew she had previously lived in New Jersey and that she had bunked with a guy in Queens (he </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinks</span>
  </em>
  <span> an ex-lover) until a few months before Ben had met her. The only thing he knew about her family was that she had a sister (age and name unspecified) with whom she did not get along. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It may not have been a forever arrangement, but for this time in his life and career, Ben was fine with what it was: enjoyable, kinky sex in a safe, monogamous relationship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was already half-hard in anticipation of what Kira had planned when he unlocked the front door. She was lounging on the couch reading a paperback, smooth legs propped up on the cushions. She smiled when he came in the door, dog-earring the book before standing and straightening her skirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As advertised, she was dressed innocently, wearing a white eyelet sundress with scalloped edges. She was fresh-faced; if she was wearing any make-up, Ben couldn’t tell. He doubted it, as he could see a dappling of freckles that matched those on her exposed shoulders. It didn’t even look like she had on mascara, which was the one thing she seemed to never go without. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even her hair was innocent, pulled back in a series of three stacked buns. Rather than going for the sexualized schoolgirl of porn, she had gone for realism. He knew Kira was barely in her twenties; he had only recently confirmed her exact age when he had caught a glance at her (expired West Virginian) driver’s license. But the way she had done herself up he would have believed her to be a sixteen-year-old virgin; she practically radiated purity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi! You must be Ben. I’m Rey.” She gave a small wave hello, eyes twinkling shyly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rey. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They hadn’t used pseudonyms before, only epithets like ‘Professor’ and ‘Good Girl’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Rey. Nice to meet you.” Ben set his work bag down on a chair at the kitchen island. Kira – no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rey</span>
  </em>
  <span> – looked a bit nervous, like she wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do. She walked across the room to him – barefooted, like a nymph – and came to stand at the edge of the island opposite the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rey</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Remind me, what are you doing here?” he asked silkily, toeing off his oxfords. They had never started a scene like this before; he wanted to get his bearings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Oh, I, uh, have an internship interview in the city tomorrow.” She blushed.  “Thanks for letting me stay here, by the way. I don’t think I could afford a hotel.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Of course.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sex for payment. Chaste country girl’s first time in the big scary city. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He could work with this.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben took a few steps closer.  Rey’s eyes widened; she looked skittish. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her acting skills have improved.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m always happy to help young women achieve their dreams,” he murmured as he leaned down closer to her face. “But Rey, how are you going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>repay</span>
  </em>
  <span> my generosity?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a startled step back. “Uh, I can cook? I make really good spaghetti bolognese.” Her voice was higher pitched than it had been a moment ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben shook his head. “No, I don’t think so.” He took another step forward and she mirrored it, colliding into the counter with her back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, uh, I can also clean?” Her voice sounded panicked; her eyes darting around. “There!” she pointed to a discolored patch on the floor in front of the fridge. “I can clean that! I can clean everything – anything you want.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben smirked. That stain on the floor was from where Kira had spilled orange juice just this morning. She had promised she would clean it up before she left for work, but she had clearly done a slapdash job. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How long had she been planning this?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d have to get down on your knees to scrub that up,” he taunted, bringing his arms up on either side to trap her against the counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine; I can do it, I don’t mind,” Rey assured, half-pleading. She tried to move past him; he didn’t let her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly shook his head, focused on hiding the excitement in his voice. “No, I don’t think so, Rey.” He grabbed her upper arms tightly. “Though I do think you got it half right.” He pulled down. “You can repay me on your knees.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She resisted, but he was stronger, pushing her down to the ground as she clawed at his forearms. He didn’t think her nails got through the fabric, but if they had, he didn’t mind the marks. Even in the summer his office was chilly and they’d be easily covered by his button-downs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey would not be so lucky. Her knees smacked hard against the tile in a way he was sure would bruise. Given the way she was cradling it in her other palm, it looked like she may have also landed awkwardly on her right hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up at him, sitting crumbled on the floor, tears in her eyes. “Please, don’t,” she whimpered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her sob went straight to his cock. He loved to stand with her in a submissive position below him. He felt powerful – like he could do anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He petted the crown of her head in deceptive gentleness. “Oh Rey,” he whispered. “Do you think anything is free? That I’d let you stay here just because I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He tutted his tongue and wove his fingers into her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben jerked her up sharply as she wailed in pain, tears flowing down her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, girl, get up on your knees,” he purred, rubbing his fingertips against her scalp. Rey just continued to sob as if she hadn’t heard him. Her tears were turning him on; they had done both ageplay and rapeplay before, but the combination was intoxicating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said, get up!” he roared, this time continuing to pull on her hair until her thighs lifted and her face was level with his crotch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He used his free hand to wipe the tear from her left cheek. She scrunched her eyes closed and flinched when he touched her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There we go,” he whispered calmingly. “Now, was that so hard?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s shoulders shuddered as she cried and pulled her arms closer to her torso. He noticed she didn’t cross them; they were still in a defensive posture to protect herself, with her hands at the ready to break a fall if he pushed her down again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Clever girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take out your tits,” he commanded. Rey shook her head rapidly. He sighed dramatically, then slapped her forcefully across the cheek.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrieked as her head flew to the side. Given how she was shaking, he suspected it would have knocked her to the ground if he hadn’t been holding her up by the hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was just a warning. Now. Take. Out. Your. Tits,” he growled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey looked up at him, eyes red with tears, palm against her reddening cheek. “Why are you doing this?” she whispered.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pouted mockingly. “Oh, my poor little country mouse. Do you not know how things work in the city? You’re in my home: you’re mine now. I can take whatever I want. “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” she begged weakly. “Please just let me go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t do baby doll. Now, are you going to take off your dress or do I need to do it for you?” He grinned wickedly. “You won’t like it if I have to do it for you,” he warned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey shuddered and closed her eyes, but moved her hand slowly to shrug out of the one strap and then the other. The bodice was tight enough that the falling fabric came to rest on top of her breasts, not fully revealing them.<em> Close enough. </em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl,” he purred, slipping his hand down her front. She hadn’t bothered with a bra, just relying on the built-in support from the dress, which was enough. While on the whole he preferred larger breasts, he did enjoy how perfectly Rey’s fit in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He yanked down the front of the dress to fully expose her chest. Rey pursed her lips and squeezed her eyes shut tighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have such pretty little tits. I don’t know why you were so scared to show them.” He thumbed over her nipple, pebbled from arousal. He moved more aggressively, disentangling his hand from her hair so he could grope and twist with both hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey was biting her lip as if in pain, eyes still squeezed shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed her chin. “Hey, look at me.” He gave her a warning tap on the same cheek he had slapped earlier. She flinched, but opened her eyes and looked up. Her eyes were full of fear like a child’s. Her bottom lip was trembling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A+ performance, Kira.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He traced his thumb along her lip, teasing the tip inside. He couldn’t hear the feeble whimpering anymore but felt the staccato of quick breaths against his thumb. Rey’s eyes fluttered closed again, stray tears still escaping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eyes open, little girl.” Rey obeyed, body almost shivering as she slowly tilted her head up at him. She was hugging herself tightly, inadvertently propping up her breasts. Ben gave one a final tweak before pocketing both hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take out my cock.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey didn’t move, body frozen where she knelt on the cold tile. She maintained eye contact with him as she spoke, her words low and drawn out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please. Please don’t make me.” God, she knew he loved it when she begged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben brushed a lock of hair that had come loose behind her ear. “Sweetheart, I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>making</span>
  </em>
  <span> you do anything. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>telling</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. Trust me; if you don’t do what I say, you’ll learn the difference right quick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey closed her eyes as she swallowed, as if steeling herself. She reopened them when she took a big breath, unwinding her arms and reaching up to his belt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl,” he murmured, stroking along her temple as she undid the clasp. “You made a good choice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes were focused on her hands, which were shaking as they unbuttoned and unzipped his fly. She stopped, looking up at his face with sad puppy dog eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on then,” he encouraged. “Finish the job.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave a tiny nod. Her chest was heaving from the silent sobbing as she slipped her hands in the waistband of his briefs and tugged down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She jumped back when his erection was released, moving away like it would bite her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like it scared her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you never seen a cock before, little girl?” he smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey, who had again squeezed her eyes shut, shook her head desperately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, a virgin,” he smiled excitedly. “Sweet, innocent, untouched Rey, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She winced at his words, eyes still clenched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’re about to get very well-acquainted with mine,” he promised. “Eyes open, Rey. I won’t remind you again.“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heaved a sigh, opening her eyes for a flash before flinching them shut again at the sight of his leaking cock in front of her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey,” he warned, threading a hand in her hair to pull her head closer. She reluctantly opened them; her eyes darted between his cock and his eyes in panic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you scared of my big cock, Rey?” he teased. He brushed the tip against her lips, which she curled in like a toddler resisting vegetables. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He squeezed the hand in her hair tighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I need to hit you again? Or are you going to be a good little girl and suck my cock?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her tears restarted in earnest, but were quieter this time. She parted her lips a trivial amount. He tapped her cheek with his dick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wider, Rey,” he sighed in impatience. “Tongue out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a second, he thought he saw anger flash in her eyes, but if he had, it was quickly overwritten with humiliation as she followed his instructions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was pent up from her bratty defiance and did not want to be gentle. He plunged in deep, causing her to gag immediately. She tried to pull back, but Ben held her in place firmly with her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no. None of that.” He wiped a tear lovingly off her face. “You’re going to be a good girl and let me fuck your face, aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shouted something, but it was unintelligible. Ben could feel the vibration in her mouth. He wrapped his other hand on the other side of her head, beginning to pump her head on and off his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had done this before, but she was gagging way more than she had in the past, squealing garbled protests against his shaft. Her hands grasped desperately at his forearms, but that only encouraged him to grip tighter and increase the pace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he was getting close and considered if he wanted to come down her throat or paint her chest with his cum. It would have made a nice contrast to the web of tear trails on her cheeks, but he knew facials were on the permanent blacklist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled out and released her head, taking himself in his hand as he watched her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had collapsed down to the floor and leaned back against the counter, chest heaving. Her chin was wet with saliva and her mouth bruised red. She was staring at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like the taste of my cock, Rey?” he cooed, giving himself another stroke. He beckoned her over with a chin flick. “Come back up here and drink my cum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey </span>
  <em>
    <span>bolted</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was impressed at how quickly she had scrambled up and sprinted across the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although he was caught with his pants literally down and dick in hand, being tall and strong had its advantages.  His steps may have been closer to stumbles, hampered by the pants pooling near his ankles, but he pursued and reached her before she was able to undo the deadbolt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” he bellowed, lifting her up off the ground by her waist from behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please! Just let me go!” she wailed, limbs still flailing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben kicked off his pants and carried her over to the living room, dropping her unceremoniously on the carpet. She groaned in pain as she landed on her arms and knees but quickly rolled to her side in a fetal position. He set a socked foot heavily on her hip bone to dissuade another escape attempt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t get to run away from me!” he scolded. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> you now, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey bawled into the rug. Ben knelt down next to her, stroking her head like she was a sick child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Rey, don’t you see what you’ve done now?” he murmured. “You were so close to paying your debt. All you had to do was open your mouth and swallow.” He sighed. “But now…” He shook his head for dramatic effect. Rey’s eyes were wide and locked on his. “Now I’m going to have to fuck that tight virgin cunt of yours.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s eyes widened, and she began to sit up, crying out loudly in pain when she placed weight on her right wrist. Ben glanced at the wrist and then at her, lifting an eyebrow as a question. No safeword. </span>
  <em>
    <span>An act, then.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben gripped her naked shoulder, coaxing her onto her back. “Shh, shh, it’s okay, baby. I’ll be gentle for your first time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” She yelled, continuing to thrash as he laid down on top of her. He grasped her wrists in his hands and squeezed them together over her head. She shrieked again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, you have to be quieter or you’re going to disturb the neighbors,” Ben cautioned. “Do I need to gag you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” she whispered in a desperate plea, breath  hot against his cheek. “Please don’t do this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stroked her cheek affectionately. “Darling, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>going to</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen. I’m going to shove my cock up inside your tight little cunt and fuck you until you feel me in your throat.” Her eyes grew wide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged. “It’s up to you if we do it the easy way or the hard way, my little country mouse.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t reply, tears streaming down her reddened face as she closed her eyes. Ben took that for acquiescence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl,” he soothed, releasing her arms as his hands moved down her body. Her breath hitched as he rolled her taut breast under his palm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he began to lift her skirt, she shook her head violently and began to flail again, beating against his chest with her one fist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben rolled his eyes and sighed. “The hard way, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wrestled her over onto her belly. She got a few paltry hits in, but he quickly captured her wrists again, pushing them into her back with his one hand. She was still crying loudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed the back of her neck. “Remember what I said about being quiet, Rey.”  She didn’t stop crying, but the volume decreased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved the hand off her neck to slip up and under her white skirt. He reached between her legs, tracing his index finger along her damp panties. Rey let out a soft whimper that sounded different than the others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, do you like that, Rey?” He ran his knuckles over his clit and felt her leg twitch. He smiled. “Ah, I think you do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled the fabric down to her mid-thighs. He was pleased to see she had worn white cotton undies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved his hand over her bare slit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so wet, little girl,” he announced, circling her clit. Rey moaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, is that familiar? Does my baby girl play with herself? Like to make herself come?” She didn’t respond, but he felt her quiver. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He removed his hand from her sex and began to rub his cockhead against her lips.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.” He heard her whisper one final time before he lined himself up with her entrance and stretched inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>tight</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She must have been clenching to create virginal Rey. She was much more committed to this roleplay than he had given her credit for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby girl, you need to relax or I’m going to hurt you,” he warned as he inched deeper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re already hurting me! You’re raping me!” she sobbed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a gentle smack on the ass as he thrust again. “Fair’s fair, Rey. You want to stay in my home, you have to pay the price. You know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to stay here!” she yelled. “Please, just let me go!”  She tried to twist her hands loose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pumped in again. “You don’t need to lie to me, Rey. I know what you want. I can feel how wet you are. You like being smacked around like a little whore, don’t you?” he taunted. “You like being on your knees and sucking my cock.” He twisted her breast and she let out a whine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I’ll keep you here. You can be my little sex slave. I’ll tie you to my bedpost and use you whenever I want. Fill you so full with my cum that it leaks out of you like a faucet. Would you like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That particular shade of dirty talk apparently triggered something in the Rey character and the fight returned to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No! You can’t! I’m not on birth control!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben smiled wickedly. He had no desire for children at this point in his life, but he did enjoy indulging the primal instinct to breed and spread his seed. Fortunately, he knew despite her play-protests, Kira was religious about taking her birth control – he had watched her down a pill this morning with OJ before she had spilled some when returning the carton to the fridge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, maybe I kind of like that idea of you with a round belly, carrying my child.” He gave a deep thrust. “Do you think being a mommy will make you less of a brat? Make it so you don’t try to run away when you’re supposed to be drinking my cum?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s response was just a shriek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beg me,” he taunted. “Beg me to not come inside you and maybe I won’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes looked back at him, full of terror and shame. “Please, please don’t come inside me, Ben! Please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her plea was delivered with such heartfeltness and tinged with such desperation that it tipped him over the edge. He matched her cry as he came, pumping her full of his spend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a moment after release for him to calm down. Kira was still in character, whimpering into the carpet despite the end of the scene. He pushed himself up, ready to start aftercare. As he pulled his softening dick out of her, he noticed it was smeared pink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Concerned, he ran his fingers along her labia. When he brought them up to his face to examine them, he saw blood. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Had he really been that rough?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me I was actually hurting you?” he asked gently. “I would have stopped if I had known. Why didn’t you safeword?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” she croaked into the carpet. “You knew you were hurting me; I begged you to stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben furrowed his brow in confusion, which only deepened as he heard the key in the front door turn. From their position on the floor he couldn’t see over the couch, but recognized the voice immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Anyone home?” Ben sat up taller, catching Kira’s eye as she scanned the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben! What are you doing down there?” she smiled, setting her hand on the hip. “Where’s Rey? You didn’t scare my sister off already, did you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben had no reply, just looking back down in horror to the mess on his hand and at his pink-laced cum as it dripped out of the twin of his not-quite-girlfriend. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>